Legend of Zelda: Deja Vu
by Ella Mar
Summary: Link meets a mysterious young girl. Is there more to her than meets the eye? :COMPLETE:
1. The Beginning

'The Beginning'  
  
***Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of the other characters or locations, except those that I make up myself***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AGH!!"  
  
Link landed on the wet, muddy ground in the forest, sword in hand. His mouth and nose were bleeding and his cheek was swollen. But he had to keep fighting.  
  
With a burst of energy, he rolled over and lashed out at his attacker, a huge Dinofol. Usually these things were very easy to kill, but this one was an excellent fighter. It blocked Link's slice and thrust its sword into his left shoulder. Link screamed and writhed in pain. Then he lay still. The Dinofol, thinking victory was his, removed its sword and turned, screeching triumphantly. The next minute, it fell dead to the ground.  
  
Link dropped to his knees, holding his limp left arm. The falling rain began to clean his sword. He looked up at the sky, then passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gemessa rode through the rain on her horse, Flash. She was a young girl, at about seventeen. She was running away from her father, who was the town drunk. Her mother left her to withstand her father and his shouting alone a year ago. Her father never beat them, but mostly shoved and pushed. She remembered when he came home to find his wife gone. The scene flashed through her head..  
  
"Where's your mama, girl?" he yelled at her. She trembled in fear as she answered, "I don't know."  
  
"Don't lie to me, brat!" He shoved her hard, sending her to the floor. Gemessa grew angry, but she faced her father. "Papa, I really don't know," she said calmly. She looked into his eyes. "She was gone when I came back from town."  
  
Her father, realizing that she was telling the truth, calmed down a bit. "Alright, I believe you," he said gruffly. "I'm goin' t'bed." With that, he stomped upstairs and slammed the door.  
  
Coming back to reality, Gemessa began to cry. She pulled on Flash's reins. He stopped, shaking his head and snorting. She slid out of the saddle and took a short walk. The night before, her dad came home and she pretended to be sleeping. When she was sure that he was sleeping like the dead, she snuck out to the stables, where her small bag of possessions and Flash waited. Then she got out of there as fast as she could go.  
  
Now that she was out of there, Gemessa was free. She could do what she wanted, which was to be a fighter. Quite suddenly she stumbled over a figure lying on the ground. Kneeling down, she saw that it was a man. There was a sword by his side. He looked injured, badly. Not far away was a body of a creature, but she was more interested in the man. She put his sword back in the sheath and carried him to Flash. Tossing him on, Gemessa mounted and rode towards the nearest town, not knowing that this man would change her life forever  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, how was it? Review and tell me, please. *Disclaimer: In this chapter I only own Gemessa. (I will do this at the end of every chapter) 


	2. The Favor

'The Favor' (Sorry the last chapter was so short, seems like all my stories start out like that. )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link woke up, sweating and gasping for breath. "Where am I?" he asked. His voice was just above a whisper.  
  
He heard a rustling sound and a cool hand felt his forehead. A woman sighed. "His fever's gone. Hey." Link looked at the women standing over him. She smiled. "Who are you?" he asked weakly.  
  
She said, "I'm Carlin, young man. You are in my house, where a young woman brought you about four days ago. And your name is?"  
  
Link's throat was dry. "Link," he whispered. "Can I have some water?" The woman turned away for a moment, then turned back with a ladle of water. Link drank it quickly. He smiled. "Okay, I can talk now. Who brought me here?"  
  
"Oh, some woman from somewhere called Hiadra. She didn't tell me her name, but she's over at the Cucco lady's house, getting some chicken for broth. You can sit up." So he did. Looking around, Link saw that the house he was in was quite pleasant. There was a cheery fire blazing, although it was the middle of summer. He pointed this out to Carlin.  
  
"Well, when that girl brought you here, to Kakariko Village, you were burning up! We started a fire to bring it down. You were in the forest over the mountain. Anyways, you were all cut up and bloody. I'd say that your shoulder is the worst. You won't be able to use it for a while, I'm afraid." Just then the door opened.  
  
In walked the most beautiful girl Link had ever seen, besides Zelda, if possible. Her red-brown hair was pulled back, with a few wisps loose. She was fairly tan, and wore a green dress and a red cloak. She was carrying a Cucco. She smiled at him. "Good, you're up! I've been wanting to talk to you!" She handed the chicken to Carlin. Then she hung up her cloak.  
  
Link gazed at her all the while. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was tall and slender, not taller than himself, though. He snapped back to his senses. No, not this again. He wouldn't let himself be sucked into the black pit of love. And yet.. He had to.  
  
The girl walked over to the bed and sat in the chair. She smiled at Link again, and he smiled back weakly. "I'm Gemessa. I found you in the woods, after I ran away from home." Link snuck a glance at Carlin. She was tuning in on the conversation. He smiled and looked back at Gemessa. "Why did you run away from home?" he asked her.  
  
Her face became kind of angry. "I think that can wait for a while, don't you?" she snapped. Link was surprised. He thought that maybe she would be very kind. Gemessa realized her mistake and wanted to kick herself.  
  
'Great. NOW you've done it. You have got to work on your temper,' she thought. She looked at Link.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized. "It's hard for me, but I'll tell you, when we get to know each other better." Link saw that it hurt her to even mention it. So he changed the subject.  
  
"I'm Link," he said. "I forgive you. How did you find me?"  
  
Gemessa grinned. Link could feel his heart begin to melt. 'No, NO!' he screamed at himself. "Well, I left home, then I found you, brought you here, and now you're awake, to make a long story short!" They laughed.  
  
Link gazed at her. She giggled a little. "What?" he asked. She lost it. She fell out of the chair and laid on the floor, laughing. Link the realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. It didn't bother him, but she thought it was funny. 'Oh, yeah, she digs me' he thought. He began to laugh, too.  
  
After their giggle fest, Gemessa got up and sat down on the chair. She smiled. Link asked, "How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen," she replied, still smiling. "And yourself?"  
  
"Eighteen," he answered. Her mouth dropped open. "You look at least twenty!" she exclaimed. "What were you doing fighting out there?"  
  
"Here, I'll explain," Link said. "I am the Hero of Time."  
  
Gemessa looked even more awed. "Wow," she said. "This is very strange."  
  
"Yes, it is. Do you already know the story?" She nodded. "Yea, my grandfather told it to me tons of times." She paused. "Listen, could you..." She stopped.  
  
"What?" Link asked. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Nothing. I probably shouldn't even be asking." She got up and walked away. Link just sat there, pondering over what just happened. Carlin brought him some broth and watched him drink it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Great, you blew it!" Gemessa couldn't believe herself. "You just had to try though!" She sat down on the bed Carlin lent her. "But wow, is he cute!" She didn't notice how handsome he was until he woke up. She smiled, thinking about his gorgeous blue eyes, dazzling smile, and sense of humor. She didn't even notice him walk in. He staggered over to the bed and watched her face, amused. He cleared his throat and smiled.  
  
Gemessa gasped and looked up. Link was grinning at her.  
  
"How dare you sneak up on a woman like that, you..you." She searched for a name.  
  
"Beast? Man? Idiot? Childish, ruthless, grinning barbarian?" he suggested. She smiled. "I like the last one," she answered, rather slyly.  
  
"So, what were you going to ask me, oh fair maiden?" Link asked. 'Childish, ruthless, grinning, IDIOTIC barbarian!' he thought.  
  
Gemessa looked worried. "You won't get mad or anything, will you?" she asked. He shook his head. "Cross my heart," he promised.  
  
"Okay," she said. She took a breath. "Will you teach me how to fight? So I can protect myself?" Gemessa bit her lip hopefully.  
  
Link thought for a minute. Then he stood up and motioned for her to follow him. She did.  
  
He went outside. Carlin looked at Gemessa, quizzically. She shrugged and went out the door. Link was waiting for her. Then he strode towards the stairs leading to Hyrule Field. She followed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got there, Link pulled out an ocarina and played a tune. A red-brown horse ran up to him. He jumped on her back. Then he offered a hand to Gemessa. She hesitated, then took his hand. She was up in two seconds. The horse took off.  
  
"What's her name?" Gemessa shouted.  
  
"Epona!" Link yelled back. "She was a present from my best friend, Romani! She left to get married a while ago, so I don't see her a whole lot!"  
  
"Oh," Gemessa said to herself. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Lake Hylia!" With that, he pushed his heels into Epona's flanks to make her go faster. Pretty soon, they were there. Gemessa looked around. It was beautiful.  
  
Link took her to the island in the middle of the lake. He looked around. Then he smiled at her. "We could have used the Ocarina, but I thought I'd give you a ride instead."  
  
"It's beautiful," Gemessa whispered. Link sat down. Taking out a bottle, Link showed her a fairy. "Watch," he said. He pulled off the top and it flew around him, then disappeared. Gemessa was confused. "It healed my arm," Link explained. He pulled off the bandages. There wasn't even a scar. Gemessa was astounded by this. She sat down beside him.  
  
He looked into her eyes. "Stand up." She did so. He looked her up and down. Then he got up and walked around her, studying her. He stopped in front of her. Looking in to her eyes, Link asked, "Are you willing to learn to fight?"  
  
She gasped. "I can't believe this! THANK YOU!!" She flung her arms around him. He hugged her back and smiled. Gemessa was smiling too.  
  
"But," Link added. "You need a shorter name. Can I call you Gem? Because you remind me of a diamond in a pile of rocks," he said, smiling. Gemessa smiled back.  
  
"Yes, you may," she answered.  
  
Then she pushed him into the lake. But he took her in with him. They splashed each other and laughed for about an hour. Then they climbed out.  
  
"Training starts tomorrow," Link panted. "Okay," Gem panted back.  
  
Link looked at her. "You think you can handle me?" He grinned.  
  
"Yea," she replied. "I think I can."  
  
"Okay. You're sure?"  
  
"Yes!! Link, what is up wi..."  
  
Link leaned over and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ah, romance! Thanks to Ryu-sama for your assistance.  
  
*Disclaimer: I own only Carlin, Hiadra, and Gemessa in this chapter.  
  
(If this chapter is too short tell me and I will try to make them longer in the future) 


	3. Life's Like That

'Life's Like That'  
"Link said he won't be back until after supper," Gem said as she stormed into the house. Carlin watched her march straight through to her room. Then she slammed the door.  
  
Carlin smiled and finished peeling the potato she was holding. "Young love," she said happily.  
  
"You got that right."  
  
Carlin turned around and laughed. Link stood in the doorway, soaking wet with a red mark on his cheek. He smiled grimly and took off his boots. Then he just stood there.  
  
"Gemessa said you wouldn't be back until after supper," said Carlin. "Why's that?"  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"Oh, it can't be that bad! Come on."  
  
"Alright! I kissed her, which I THOUGHT she wanted me to do. Then I was slapped across the face and pushed into the lake. She called her horse and took mine, so I had to walk back." Link seemed rather upset.  
  
"Then why aren't you dry?" Carlin asked.  
  
"It's kind of a short walk, and there's no wind. Also, the sun was behind the clouds while I was walking. She got some wind from riding her horse." He went upstairs to where his bed had been moved to.  
  
Carlin put the potatoes in a pot and put them over the fire to boil. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gem flew out of her room and grabbed the knob before Carlin could turn around.  
  
Before Gem stood a soldier. He smiled at her. "Pardon me, miss, but would you know where the Hero of Time is staying?"  
  
Gem stared at him, then closed the door in his face.  
  
"Gemessa!" the older lady gasped. "That was very rude!"  
  
Gem shrugged. Looking up, she saw Link watching them. Her face grew red and she went back to her room.  
  
Carlin opened the door again. The soldier still stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"Come in, sir," she said, smiling pleasantly.  
  
"Thank you, madam," replied the soldier. Link came downstairs. "Hello, Lye. Something wrong?"  
  
Lye looked grim. "Yes, actually. Zelda has gone missing. So has the young man staying at the castle, Prince Garmon."  
  
"Odd, even for Zelda," Link said, giving a little smile. "Do they..have feelings for each other?" He seemed uptight about it.  
  
"No one knows," Lye answered.  
  
"Well, currently I'm busy. I'll try to be by the castle in about a week."  
  
"Yes, sir." The soldier left.  
  
"So, what was that about, Link? And how'd your arm heal so fast?" Carlin asked.  
  
"The king needs my help. And a fairy," Link explained.  
  
"Oh. Um, I don't mean to 'butt in', but you should apologize to Gemessa. It was rather harsh, what you did."  
  
"Yea, you're right. I'll do that right now." Link went to the door and knocked. "Gem?"  
  
He was answered by a heavy thud against the door. He gave up. "Women," he muttered.  
  
Carlin went to the door. "Can I talk to you, Gemessa?" There was no answer. She opened the door and slipped inside.  
  
Gem was lying on her bed, sulking. Carlin sat down beside her.  
  
"You know, dear, he likes you. You like him. What's new in the world of love?"  
  
"He could've at least ASKED!" Gem exclaimed, sitting up. "But no! He had to barge face-first into it, like most men. And then the women are supposed to like it!"  
  
"Not always. My husband was not in the least like that. But doing it one the day you meet isn't right. He probably couldn't control himself," Carlin said. "You should let him apologize. He forgives you for hitting him."  
  
"Alright," Gem sighed. "Let him in."  
  
Carlin opened the door and gestured for Link to come in. Then she left them alone. They stared at their feet for awhile, then Link said, "Sorry, Gem. I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
Gem sighed again. "It's okay. Are you still going to teach me?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Yep," Link answered, grinning. "So, you want another go?" Gem glared at him, a look that clearly said, 'I'd rather kiss a dead cow.'  
  
"Supper!" Carlin called. The two teens went out of the room to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**The next day, Link is teaching Gem the basics of combat**  
"Slice! Good. Thrust! Flip! Other way! Jump attack! Not bad!" Link said to Gem. "Enough practice and you'll be as good as me, maybe. Sideways jump!"  
  
Gem went through all the moves as fast as she could. They had been practicing in Hyrule Field since dawn. It was only her first day, but Link was pleased with her progress.  
  
"Break!" Gem collapsed, panting. Link stood over her and smiled. "You're a fast learner! Tomorrow you can fight me." He handed her a flask of water. She drank deeply from it.  
  
"Already? One day and I can fight the master?" She was amazed.  
  
"Yep. You were made to fight. You can tell by your build." Gem blushed, hoping that was ALL he had looked at. "Now time to use this." Link held up a bow. "I already know how," Gem answered. "Alrighty, what about this?" He held up his Longshot. Gem shook her head.  
  
"Okay. See that tree?" She nodded. "Aim and pull the trigger. That's all. No training or anything."  
  
"Really? Awesome!" Gem took it in her hands and aimed at the tree. Pulling the trigger, she flew across the ground and slammed right into it. Link laughed hysterically. "Okay, I need to teach you how to land!" he gasped. "Let's go through the moves again," Gem groaned.  
  
"Alright," Link said, standing up. "Ready?" Gem nodded. "One, two, three!" He yelled all the different moves. Gem executed them perfectly. They smiled at each other. "Great job," Link said.  
  
"Thanks," Gem replied. "Hey, can we go to town?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Link answered. "Then we can see the king." He hopped onto Epona, likewise Gem onto Flash. They rose to town.  
  
"So, how long have you lived here?" Gem asked.  
  
"All my life," Link replied. "I grew up with the Kokiri, but I'm actually Hylian. I saved Zelda from Ganon a few years ago, as you know, so everyone knows me." Link and Gem dismounted and walked into town. Gem stopped near a stall. "I need to get some fruit for Carlin." She went over to the stall and a few minutes later came back with a sack of apples. Link walked towards the Temple of Time, with Gem following.  
  
When they entered, Gem was stunned by the beauty and size of it. "Wow," she murmured. Link smiled. They stayed for a few minutes, then they left.  
  
As they got nearer the castle, Gem said, "Link, no." He looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"I need to tell you why I left home. I can't do it here, though. Can we go to the lake?" Link smiled. "Hold on to me tightly," he said. As he did, he pulled out the Ocarina. He played the Serenade of Water and held Gem close as they disappeared in a shower of blue sparkles.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A minute later, they were on the island in Lake Hylia. Gem was thrilled.  
  
"We flew! Wow, that was great!" She was still holding on to Link. She let go, blushing.  
  
"So, tell me." Link sat down.  
  
Gem took a deep breath. "My father was always drunk," she began. "My mother left us about a year ago. The other night, I ran away to become a fighter. But the night before that, I dreamed of you."  
  
"You said you would teach me to fight. I knew you were here somewhere, so I left to find you." She sat there with bright eyes, like a kid in a candy store. Link responded, "I had the same dream." He looked into her green eyes. "Remember what happened next?"  
  
Gem nodded and gazed at him. Link could see her eyes begin to tear up. He leaned over and pressed his mouth against hers. Surprisingly, she didn't hit him. She wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. They shared a kiss that seemed to last forever. When they finally separated, Link smiled at her. She smiled back. Then Link jumped into the lake, pulling her in with him. He swam towards Zora's Domain. He wanted to take her on the tour he promised.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Question: Why does the mushy stuff happen at the end? Tell me how it was! Thanks for reading and to everyone that reviewed!!  
  
***Disclaimer: I own only Lye, Gem's parents, Garmon, Flash, and all the other characters I said I owned before. (To shorten it up) 


	4. Secrets

'Secrets' (Augh, sorry I haven't updated, school and everything. Anyways, here you go!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gem gazed around Zora's Domain. It was really cool. The bottom was filled with water and there was a waterfall. She smiled. Link saw her reaction and smiled too. "I knew you'd like it," he said.  
  
"I love it!" she exclaimed. "Almost as much as I love." she stopped. Link watched her intently, waiting for her next words. "Never mind," Gem said with a laugh. Her heart felt heavy. She knew that she was lying, but she couldn't tell him. Not now. Then again, if she told him later, he might be mad. She sighed, exasperated from thinking.  
  
"Okay, we have to leave," Link said abruptly.  
  
Gem frowned. "Already? We just got here!"  
  
"I know, but I want to show you something else, and I have a surprise for you." He took her hand and led her to the upper exit and.. Exited. (Okay, obvious!)  
  
When they got outside, they were behind a waterfall. "So that enemies can't find the entrance," Link explained. Then he jumped through it, landing on a strip of land. He turned around. "Come on!" he yelled to Gem.  
  
She stared at him through the waterfall. "I can't!" she yelled back.  
  
"Try!!"  
  
She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped.  
  
*SPLASH* She landed in Zora's River. She screamed as two Octorok popped up and shot at her. Gem was being swept downstream.  
  
"Link!!" she screamed. Her head was pushed under the water. When she came up, she searched frantically for him. "He left me to drown!" her head screamed. Just then she went down a small waterfall.  
  
"Gem!!" she heard a yell before she went underwater again. Then she stopped moving. She looked up and saw his face, but it was distorted. Link went over the waterfall, but went past her.  
  
"Link!!" Her mouth was flooded with water. Then she realized that she was caught in the rocks. Thrashing wildly, Gem saw Link again. He was grinning evilly. Everything was growing dark..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gem, jump!"  
  
Gem snapped back to reality. She was still behind the waterfall, and Link was waiting for her. She thought about what just happened, then decided to do it. She closed her eyes, took a breath and jumped. And guess what happened? There was no ground under her feet. She screamed.  
  
Suddenly a strong arm went around her waist. Opening her eyes, she saw Link and smiled. 'My hero, even if he isn't.him.' They were sailing through the air, then they landed.  
  
Link reeled in his Longshot. "You're lucky," he said, giving her a kiss. She pulled away. Link stared at her, and seeing the sadness in her eyes, jumped into the small pool they landed by. Gem climbed in just in time to see him disappear through a hole. Holding her breath, she followed.  
  
She ended up in another pool. Gem swam upwards and grabbed the edge. Link wasn't there. She climbed out and wrang out her hair. It was dark, and she was in a forest.  
  
"Link, you come here right now!" Gem stood up. She heard only her voice returning to her. She saw a path leading through the trees. Gem, fighting back tears, followed it, hoping it was the right way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Link wondered. He climbed up the ladder to his old tree house. He felt bad about leaving her. But it was part of her training: survival. Link sat down and waited for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gem found herself on a ledge. There were small houses all around. She followed the path leading to them.  
  
"Oooh, just wait 'til I find him!" she whispered huskily. Then she cried out in surprise. A small girl appeared out of thin air. She was wearing in green and had blonde hair.  
  
"Where am I?" Gem asked her.  
  
"Kokiri Forest," the girl answered. "Link's in there, if you're looking for him." She pointed to a tree house. "Thank.." Gem looked around. The girl was gone. She went to the tree house, hoping she wouldn't blow it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where did you go?" Gem yelled as she walked in.  
  
Link smiled. "Good, you passed the test. All you have to do is beat me."  
  
"What?" Gem exclaimed. "A test?" Her face flushed red.  
  
"Sorry," Link said, pulling her to him. "I should have warned you." He went to kiss her, only to be met with a fist.  
  
*SMACKOLA* Link stumbled back, glaring at Gem. "What is wrong with you?" he yelled. "You've been acting strange! Tell me!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. Looking into her eyes, he saw tears forming. He let go of her and turned away. "Please, tell me."  
  
Gem sobbed. "Do you. know how. much I've been through? My mama left, I lived with a drunk father, ran away from home, found someone to help me fight, then he turns out to be the right guy for me. Except, when there is normally one man for a girl, I had two." Link turned and gazed at her. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. She sobbed again.  
  
"And now, to top it off, I realize that I'm not ready for commitment to another man. Not so soon after he died!" She was hysterical. "Who is 'he'?," Link asked.  
  
"My HUSBAND!" Gem yelled. Link's mouth dropped open. "That's what's wrong. How's that for wrong?" She ran out the door.  
  
Link sat down, stunned. "What am I going to do?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yea, it's kind of strange. It should get better, though. Review please. Tell me if it needs something. 


	5. Deja Vu

'Déjà Vu' Sorry, school is my worst enemy. It won't stop coming at me!! Anyways, on with the fic!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you don't know where they are? Or if they loved each other?"  
  
It was the next day. Link was at the castle talking to the King. He still felt bad for Gem, but he had to take care of business.  
  
"No! That's why I'm worried!" the king answered. "I'm sure Zelda didn't love him. He told me he loved her, then she said he didn't love him, then they admitted it to each other, then they disappeared." He was very distraught.  
  
"I see," Link said slowly. "Where is Garmon from?" The King thought for awhile. "I don't know! He never told me. I asked him over and over. Garmon.. Sounds a little familiar. I wonder.."  
  
"Your Majesty, I'm sorry, but I must leave. I have an appointment." Link rose and bowed. "I will look into this as soon as I have time."  
  
"Go on, Link. No need to keep your appointment waiting." The king smiled. Link smiled back and walked to the door. As he stepped out, the king murmured, "Yes, familiar. Maybe Ganon." He stopped. Link turned around, then exited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Gem pulled her auburn hair into a ponytail. She was wearing a sleeveless green shirt and brown breeches. She looked in the mirror and sighed. There was a cut under her right eye from running through the woods.  
  
Gem was hoping she could work up the courage to apologize to Link, but she didn't think it would come. It really was hard for her to love him so soon after her husband died.  
  
"Juren," she whispered. She flashed back to when they met. It was a beautiful summer day. She was grooming the horses in the pasture..  
  
"Hello, miss." Gem looked up. There was a man standing there. He took her breath away. He had hazel eyes and short black hair. His smile was dazzling. She smiled. "Hi, can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, actually. Could you tell me where Robert is?"  
  
"Yea, he's in the house, sleeping. I'm Gemessa." She held her hand out. The man kissed it. She blushed. She never had her hand kissed. Everyone shook it. "Pleased to meet you, Gemessa. I am Juren. Maybe you could help me."  
  
"Of course," Gem said. "What do you need?"  
  
"I need a horse. Good strong one, please." Juren smiled. "The prince needs a horse to ride to his wedding."  
  
"Oh, yes, he's getting married soon. Would he prefer black, brown, white, gray, or." she trailed off.  
  
"White, if you have one to spare." He laughed. Gem laughed too. She led him to a large white one. "This is Blank. He's pure white, and purebred. He's a gentle one, too. Would the prince like this one?"  
  
"Yes, I think so," Juren answered. Then he spotted a medium sized black horse. "Which one is that?" he asked, pointing. Gem looked. "That's my horse Flash. I'll get him to come here." She whistled a quick tune. The horse galloped over and nuzzled her. They laughed.  
  
"Does Blank have a song, too?" Juren asked. Gem replied, "No, but we can give him one." She thought for a minute, then whistled one long note. Blank looked straight at her. Gem whistled again. Blank trotted up, snorting.  
  
"Try it," she said to Juren. He whistled and Blank went by him. "Wow, you're amazing..." He looked into Gem's eyes.  
  
She jumped ahead to their wedding day. It was one year later.  
  
Juren looked at her. Gem had just walked up yo the altar. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. Then you guys probably know what happens after all that. Gem skipped ahead to the day she got the news. It was raining, coincidently.  
  
"Gemessa?" A soldier stood in the doorway, soaked.  
  
She gulped. "Yes?" Gem pulled her blanket around her. It was after 2 in the morning. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. The soldier smiled grimly.  
  
"I'm sorry to report this, but it's my duty as messenger of the King's army. Your husband has been. How do I put this. Lost and found, hopefully." The soldier shifted his feet.  
  
"What does that mean?" Gem asked. She thought she already knew, but didn't want to be sure. She bit her lip.  
  
"Come with me," the soldier said. He turned and walked away. Gem followed.  
  
The rain whipped her face. It mingled with the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Ahead of them was a wagon. There were three more soldiers surrounding it.  
  
"Could you look at this?" The soldier pulled back the sheet covering the wagon. Gem gasped and turned away. Now the tears flowed freely. Her thoughts were confirmed.  
  
Juren lay on the wagon, covered in blood. There were many wounds on his perfectly contoured body. An arrow stuck out of his chest, the obvious source of death. He was twenty-three...  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Gem jumped. Link stood in the doorway. He smiled grimly. "Ready?" She nodded, then realized that she just had déjà vu. From her wedding day.  
  
Link walked out the door. Gem followed, having déjà vu from that night she got the news of her husband's death.  
  
"Link, I'm sorry about yesterday." The words tumbled out of her mouth. Link didn't even look at her as he replied, "It's okay."  
  
They walked down the stairs in silence. Then he asked, "When did he die? Your husband?"  
  
"Oh, about nine months ago. His name was Juren." Link stopped walking and looked at her. "Juren?" he asked. "Yes, why?" Gem didn't notice he stopped walking and was a little ways ahead. Link ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Just curious," he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey!!!" Gem hit the ground with a thud. Link put his sword at her throat. "So, do you think you're ready?" he asked. She smiled. "No, I don't!" She touched her arm. It was bleeding from when Link slashed her with his sword. He helped her to her feet. He touched her arm. "Sorry about that. Let's get it cleaned up." They walked towards the village.  
  
"So, why were you asking about Juren?" Gem asked.  
  
Link hesitated. "You want to know?" "Yes!! Tell me!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Okay," he said. "I fought alongside Juren in the war. He and I were best friends. When he died, he told me to look after you, but he died before he said your name." He smiled. "I should have told you before."  
  
"Wow," Gem said in awe. "Does this mean we're meant for each other?" She smiled.  
  
"Yea, I think so." Link smiled and kissed her.  
  
This time she let him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was it? Sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy. Review please!! 


	6. Destiny

HEY!!! I am sooo sorry, guys. I'm a bad girl. Please forgive me! *Puppy eyes* So here's the next chapter,  
  
'Destiny' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Gem jumped back. She and Link were fighting in Hyrule Field again. So far, he hadn't knocked her down. It was her sixth day training.  
  
"YAAA!' Link yelled as he charged at her. She jumped away just as he ran past. Then she brought the hilt of her sword down on his head as he ran by. He groaned and fell over. Then Gem put her sword at his throat.  
  
"I believe this fight is mine," she murmured. Link looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"You must win three, in order to fight with me in the desert,' he said. He swiftly kicked her knees, making them buckle. She landed on top of him. He kissed her just as she landed. It caught her by surprise, but she fell into it. They stayed in that position for a minute, then broke apart.  
  
"So, even though you knocked me down, I win?" she asked him.  
  
"Yea, you win. I just wanted those lips on mine." He grinned. She hit him playfully on the shoulder, then out her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you, too, Gem."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Gem exclaimed as she stepped into Carlin's house.  
  
"Hello, my dears!" the older lady exclaimed. "Yes, that is my specialty, Fried Cucco and potatoes with green beans." Gem inhaled deeply and smiled.  
  
"I've never had fried Cucco before," she said. Link stared at her.  
  
"NEVER?" he and Carlin said at the same time. "Well, then you haven't lived!" Carlin added. "You two get cleaned up and changed. It's almost done." Link grabbed Gem around the waist and whisked her into the wash room. Carlin heard giggling and some feet shuffling. She smiled. "Calm down, you two," she called. Instantly an outburst of laughter resounded through the house. Link and Gem stepped out of the room. Gem was very red in the face, and her hair was slightly messy. Link just grinned.  
  
"Are you changed?" Carlin asked the two teenagers. Link grabbed Gem's hand, and pulled her back into the room. Gem bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
Pretty soon the group was sitting around the table.  
  
"Mmm, Carlin, this is delicious!" Gem exclaimed. Link nodded and swallowed a mouthful. "It is," he agreed. Carlin beamed.  
  
Soon they were done with their food. Link went to the shooting gallery, and Gem and Carlin did the dishes. Carlin gazed at Gem.  
  
"Dear, you look so much like me," she muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Gem asked, rather surprised.  
  
"Dear, you remind me of me," Carlin lied. "I just looked at you and thought of how much I was like you."  
  
"Oh," Gem murmured. She dried the last dish and put it away. "Was your father a drunk, too?"  
  
"No, my dear. I know your father was, however." Gem stopped and stared at Carlin. "What are you getting at?" she asked. Carlin sighed and led her to the table.  
  
"Gem, I think you sit down." Gem sat, startled that the older woman had used her short name.  
  
"Carlin, what is it?" she asked. Her hands began to tremble slightly.  
  
"Gem, I know more than you think," Carlin said. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone. Your father and I are very good friends. I haven't seen him in years, but he writes to me. He mentioned you quite a bit."  
  
"What did he say?" Gem asked.  
  
"He said that you were married. And that you ran away. I haven't told him you were here, and I don't intend to. The thing is, Gem, I am already very close to you. Closer than you think." Carlin leaned towards Gem. She looked into the younger girl's eyes. "Gem, I'm.."  
  
"GEM!!" Link burst through the door. "Come on! Karienif and Zelda want to see us!" He smiled broadly. Gem jumped up and walked towards the door, turning back to look at Carlin. She seemed sad, and lost. Gem hesitated, then walked out the door. Link looked at Carlin quizzically. She smiled and nodded, and he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gem, what was that all about?" Link asked as he ran up alongside her. Gem sighed.  
  
"She said she knew a lot about me and my life. She was about to tell me something or DO something just as you walked in."  
  
"Okay, because she was REALLY close to your face." He smiled. "No offense, but I thought maybe she was going to eat your face, like an alien." Gem laughed.  
  
"No, Link, I doubt that. Anyways, let's go see the king and queen!" The two set off towards the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I KNOW! It's really short, but that's all I have time for right now. I'll update ASAP! Please review!! 


	7. Secrets Unveiled

Yeah! I'm updating my stories! *Does a little dance* Okay, here we go. Oh, I messed up in my last chapter! I'm sorry about that! And yell at me if you want, it would probably make me feel a little better..  
  
'Secrets Unveiled'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gem gasped at the sight of the castle. She hadn't even looked at it on her first visit, but now that she did..  
  
"Wow," she whispered. Link smiled. "And to think I practically lived here," he said with a chuckle. She glanced at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought I was in love with Zelda, but she just thought of me as a friend. Then I realized I thought the same. So, I was there an awful lot for no real reason," he explained. Gem thought in silence. "And now she's been kidnapped?"  
  
"That's it." They neared the gates. The guard walked up to them. "Link, it's about time you got here. The King has been waiting."  
  
"Jak, I didn't know you were a guard!" Link embraced the man. Jak returned the hug. "Well, when you're off fighting evil, you don't hear much!" he said with a laugh. "And who is this?" He looked Gem over. Link smiled and pulled her close.  
  
"This is Gemessa, Gem for short." Jak kissed her hand. "She lives up to her name, Link!" Gem blushed.  
  
"We will see you later," Link said. Jak went ahead and opened the gates for them. Once they got through, Gem asked Link, "Who is he?"  
  
"He's an old friend. We played together when he lived in Kakariko Village. He always wandered the graveyard. He's a bit younger than me," Link said.  
  
"Oh.. He's very nice."  
  
"Yes, he is," he agreed. Gem looked at her surroundings. There were flowers in full bloom and trees with birds. The castle was enchanting in the setting sun. "I would love to live here," she said. Link nodded.  
  
"So would I," he said, a little sadly. They reached the drawbridge. The guards let him pass without question, but watched Gem curiously. She smiled at them. They smiled slightly back.  
  
"Link! Welcome!" the King said heartily as they entered. "And this is.?"  
  
"Gemessa," Link said, bowing. He pulled Gem into a curtsy. She stumbled.  
  
"Link, we don't need to be so formal. My daughter's life may be in danger!"  
  
"Oh, um, sorry." He pulled Gem up along with him. She smiled at the king. "Your Majesty."  
  
"Now, who did Zelda disappear with, again?" Link asked. "Garmon, Prince of the Pirates in Termina," the king answered. "Termina? Never heard of it," Link murmured.  
  
"I didn't expect you to. The Pirates are cousins of the Gerudos. Maybe there is something.." The king trailed off.  
  
Link thought for a moment. "Your Highness, I will return your daughter safely." With that, he and Gem left the castle.  
  
"Alright, did you figure it out?" Gem asked as they entered town. Link didn't answer. "Link?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we're out of here, Gem. Right now, there are too many ears." They hurried through the town square. People smiled and nodded to them, but Link didn't pay any attention. He was thinking.  
  
As soon as they got out onto the field, she stopped him. "Tell me," she demanded. He sighed and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Gem, I know Garmon. He and I were friends when we were younger, but when his uncle became evil, he left to stay with some cousins. I now realize that Ganon has been using him to get to Zelda. He'll kill them both, Gem!"  
  
She stared at him. "We'll leave at first light tomorrow," she resolved. "I must see Carlin. She was going to tell me something." Gem started towards the stairs, and he followed. She stopped him. "Link, I have to do this on my own. I'll be fine." She kissed him, and ran across the bridge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carlin picked her head up at the sound of the door opening. Gem slipped inside quietly. "Carlin, what did you want to tell me?" The older lady smiled.  
  
"Gem, I'm glad you came back. Do you remember what you're mother looked like?" Carlin asked. Gem just stared at her. "Yes, why?"  
  
"Because, Gem! That's the whole point!" Carlin jumped up and walked over to the door. "Follow me," she said quietly. Gem did so, a little scared.  
  
Carlin led her to a flat rock by the side of her house. Gem hadn't noticed it before. "Inero," Carlin murmured. Gem recognized the word as the Hiadran word for 'open.' This deepened her confusion. The rock slide over, revealing an opening. Carlin carefully stepped down. "There's a ladder here. Watch your step."  
  
"Carlin, how do you know Hiadran?" Gem asked. Carlin looked up at her. "You will see," she replied. She climbed into darkness. Gem slowly followed.  
  
Carlin had pulled a torch from a holder on the wall in the ground. "This way." She directed her through a maze of tunnels. The whole way took about ten minutes. Finally, they stopped at an old wooden door.  
  
"Are you ready?" Carlin asked softly. Gem nodded. Carlin opened the door and led her in.  
  
"Diamesa?" the woman called. "What is this?" Gem cried. Just then, a woman stepped out from behind the curtains. "Arinell, you found her!" Gem stared at the two women. "What do you mean? That's my mother's name!"  
  
Diamesa chuckled. "You will see, child." She began to murmur something in a strange tongue. Suddenly, a bright flash filled the room. When Gem opened her eyes, Carlin was no longer there. In her place was..  
  
Gem gasped. "Mom?"  
  
Arinell smiled at her daughter. "Gem!" The two embraced. Gem sobbed into her mother's shoulder. Her mother was crying also.  
  
"So this is what it was all about," she whispered. She looked at the other woman. "But who are you?" Diamesa flung her arms out.  
  
"I, Gem, am Diamesa, your aunt. I am a healer." Gem just stared at her. "I didn't know I had an aunt!" The two women laughed again. Arinell hugged Gem close. "I didn't think I would see you again, little Gemessa." She held her at arms length. "You've grown a lot! And you're married."  
  
"Not really, Mom. I got married after you left. But he got killed about nine months ago. His name was Juren."  
  
"Oh, good! Not to be evil or anything, dear. I thought you were having an affair with that Link," Arinell said.  
  
"And he thought you were going to kill me!" Gem exclaimed. Arinell laughed. "Well, Dia, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," the sorceress said quietly. Mother and daughter left silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link watched the moon come up over the trees. A wolf howled in the distance. His eyes traveled to where Lon Lon Ranch stood. "I wonder...."  
  
"Link!" He turned and saw Gem rushing towards him. Behind her was a lady. They were both smiling broadly. He looked at them questioningly as they neared. "Whose that?" he asked. Gem laughed.  
  
"My name is Arinell. You might also know me as Carlin," the other woman said. Link just gaped. "What.... How...."  
  
"Long story, Link. My mother had a sorceress or witch or whatever living under her house, and she changed her form so no one could find her," Gem said quickly. Link blinked at Arinell. "You look a lot alike," he said finally. Arinell smiled.  
  
"Yes, we do. Gem tells me that she is going to help you fight evil," she said curiously.  
  
"Yes, she is." Gem touched his arm. "I thought I was supposed to beat the master three times to fight with him. I only did once." Link just smiled.  
  
"You'll be fine, trust me. At least, I hope." He fell silent and looked back at the ranch. The women followed his gaze.  
  
"Link, what is that?" Gem asked softly. Link didn't look at her as he replied, "It's Lon Lon Ranch. It's where Malon lived." Gem nodded. "Well, let's go!" She started walking towards it. Link just stared at her. "How'd she know I wanted to go there?" he asked himself.  
  
"She loves you." He looked at Arinell. She smiled gently. "Let's go." They followed Gem to the ranch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking onto the ranch, Link was flooded by memories. All the summers here.... Gem took his hand in hers. He smiled.  
  
"Does anyone live here now?" Gem asked. He shook his head.  
  
"No. Malon left to get married, and it was abandoned. I suppose the horses were either sold or stolen." They all looked at the house. The shutters were falling off and there were some broken windows. Link was pained at the state of the place. They walked on silently into the pasture.  
  
The grass was much overgrown. Arinell breathed deeply. "It's been such a long time since I've smelled the air on a ranch. How about you?" she asked the young couple. They both nodded. "It hasn't been so long for me," Gem said quietly. Arinell smiled. "You made the right choice, honey," she said as she hugged her daughter.  
  
Link went back to the house and entered. Gem left her mother to smell the air and followed him. She found him reading a note in the middle of the dark and dusty room. She left him to it and walked around. There wasn't much to see. A staircase on one end and a table near the center. Just then Gem heard a little noise. She turned to Link and saw him with a smile on his face. In fact, he was laughing a little.  
  
"What?" Arinell asked, joining them. Gem looked curiously at Link. "That's what I'd like to know!" she exclaimed. He turned to them.  
  
"This is a note from Malon," he said. "She left this place to me!" He laughed again. Gem and Arinell just stared at him. He stopped.  
  
"Arinell, could you look after things here while Gem and I are gone?" he asked in a serious tone. Gem giggled a little, but stopped when she saw Link's look.  
  
"Of course. Why, though?" Arinell asked. Link looked at Gem and smiled.  
  
"Because I think we're going to need it sometime."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Got everything?"  
  
Gem looked up from her pack. "Yeah, I think so. Bow, arrows, sword, this, that." She grinned. He smiled back and took her hand in his. "Scared?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"I was when I went on my first adventure. It turned out to be kind of fun, but still scary," he said, pulling her into a bear hug. She groaned.  
  
"How long until we have to leave?" came Gem's muffled inquiry. Link held her at arm's length. "Couple hours, I guess. Your mom's sleeping. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Let's go out to the barn," she said softly. Link raised an eyebrow, but followed her out the door.  
  
When they were in the barn, Gem whipped around and flung herself against him. He stumbled back. Then, he felt Gem's mouth against his. They kissed for a minute. Then he pulled away.  
  
"Gem, what are you doing?" Link asked incredulously. She smiled at him. "We have a couple hours. Why not?" she teased. His eyes opened wide.  
  
"No! We can't, Gem. After our mission, maybe." He kissed her gently. "We wouldn't want me to be distracted, would we?" She giggled.  
  
"No, I guess not. After our mission, then." Link played with her hair. She sighed. "Would you like to have a million moments like this?" She looked up into Link's piercing blue gaze.  
  
"Of course," Gem answered softly. "Well, what if we could?" She looked at him strangely. "What are you saying?" she asked. He smiled. "I'm asking if you'll marry me, Gem."  
  
Her heart seemed to stop. "What?" Link grinned and kissed her. Gem kissed him back. "So, what's the answer?" he asked. She put her head on his chest. "Yes."  
  
"You will?" He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed. "Yes! Why should I say no?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Two hours later ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bye, Mom," Gem said, kissing her mother on the cheek. Arinell hugged her daughter tightly. "Only twelve hours as mother and daughter reunited, and you're leaving me." She pulled away. "You better go before I change my mind about letting you marry this man."  
  
"Bye!" The young couple quickly set out from the ranch with their weaponry and other supplies. Gem smiled at her fiancé and touched the silver pendant he had hung around her neck on a silver chain. Link saw her actions and smiled.  
  
"I hope you'll be alright when we get there. It's going to be tough," he said.  
  
"I realize," she answered softly. They traveled on foot for a while, then Link stopped her. "Why don't we call Epona and Flash?" he asked with a grin. She grinned back. Link whipped out his Ocarina, but Gem just whistled a fast tune. Flash ran up to her just as he finished playing. Epona reached him, and by that time Gem had ridden halfway across the field. He rode after her.  
  
"Gem! Wait up!" Link shouted. He could here her laughter come back to him, and he laughed as well.  
  
Soon, she stopped and waited for him to catch up. When he did, she asked, "Where is this guy?"  
  
"He's supposed to be in the Desert Temple," Link answered. Then he jumped off his horse with a growl.  
  
"Come here Gem. We're going to fly," he said. Gem eagerly jumped off Flash and held onto Link tightly. He played a song, and they were gone.  
  
"Gem, we have landed," he whispered. She grinned and kissed his cheek lightly. "Good! Let's go!!" she said cheerfully. They started toward the temple. As they neared, Gem was overcome by a wash of fear and slowed her steps. Link squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You'll be fine if you stay near me," he said. He led the rest of the way into the temple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That'll have to do for now. It's nearing the end of the story! I hope it turns out as well as I want it to. Please review!! 


	8. Final Destination

Sorry about not updating sooner! We had a lot going on with graduation and all that jazz! So, here it is.  
  
'Final Destination'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gem shrieked as a statue sprang to life and ran at them. Link quickly dodged it and threw a bomb at it. Then he shielded them as the blast shattered the rock.  
  
"What was that?" Gem asked shakily. He smiled at her. "You have enough on your mind without learning the names of all the dangerous creatures in Hyrule. Anyway, I beat this temple before, and the only things I don't know are that this guy has other things besides what I know how to defeat." He pulled her towards a hole in the wall. "Go through," he told her. Gem's eyes widened.  
  
"That little thing?!?! I'll get stuck!" she exclaimed. "I can fit through," Link said solemnly. To prove it, he knelt down and crawled into it. Gem waited nervously. Then she sighed with relief as he called back, "Told you!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" she yelled back. Then she crouched down and groaned as she peered into the small tunnel. "I'm claustrophobic," she whined. Link laughed. Gem also laughed as she crawled through.  
  
"How can you be so humorous when we are about to head into possibly the most dangerous obstacle we have yet to face?" she asked in a serious tone as she emerged. He smiled and pulled her to her feet. "Because I have you."  
  
Just then a thunderous boom could be heard. Gem grabbed Link's tunic as the walls shook. He grabbed the hilt of his sword.  
  
"What was that?" Gem asked. He looked at her. "I have no idea. I've never experienced something like that in a temple before." He waited a minute. Nothing happened. "Let's go." They set off to the next room.  
  
Link stopped and held out an arm. "Get behind me," he whispered. Gem quickly did so. He then tapped the door, opening it. They walked in. The room appeared empty.  
  
"Well, nothing here," Gem said, looking around. Link nodded. "But, there's no other door," he pointed out. Just then, the door behind them disappeared with a whoosh. Gem and Link were both startled and grabbed their weapons.  
  
"Maybe there is something here," he said. Gem huddled close to him as a red fire kindled on the ceiling. They watched it spread until the entire thing was brightly glowing. Then a rather large reddish-orange one-eyed monster dropped from the middle. It spun in circles as it landed. Link and Gem watched it until it stopped and focused its eye on them. Then it lifted its head up and blew fire out of its nostrils.  
  
"Holy Sages!!" Link shouted. Gem screamed as it came towards them. He grabbed her and ran away from it.  
  
"Where's Navi when you need her?" he said sarcastically. The dragon thing turned towards them and screeched. Gem plugged her ears. Link immediately pulled out his shield and held it up. At the same time, the thing spewed fire at them.  
  
"I'm not kidding, Navi!" he shouted. Gem just stared at him. Suddenly, a little blue light flew in front of them.  
  
"Link! You remembered to yell!" a little voice said gleefully. The light flew to the beast and turned yellow. Then the voice said, "It's a Chaosis! It's not native to Hyrule. It was bred somewhere else. Its tail is sensitive!" Link smiled. "As usual!" He grabbed his sword and pulled it out of its hilt. "Navi! Help Gem aim at the tail and hit it with her arrows!" Gem pulled out her arrows and armed her bow. Navi flew in circles around the monster's tail. Concentrating as best she could, Gem let an arrow fly. It hit it dead on.  
  
"Nice shot!" Link yelled from the other side of the room. The monster was a blue color. Link ran up to it and slashed it with his sword. The blue faded and the monster whipped around, sending Link into the wall. Gem gasped. He struggled to his feet and looked up. "Gem!"  
  
Gem looked up and saw the monster watching her. It rose up on its hind legs and screeched. The girl's eyes widened as it flared its nostrils. She tried to run, but her feet felt rooted to the spot. Suddenly, the monster turned blue. Gem's mouth dropped open and she looked at Link. He held his bow, but then he dropped it and ran to slash it again. Gem ran away.  
  
"Gem! Are you okay?" Link shouted as the monster blew the fire, going right over the place where she was standing. She nodded and shot another arrow. It hit the tail. They repeated the process over and over.  
  
Link ran over to her after he slashed it for the final time. "Duck!" he yelled. He pulled his shield over them as the Chaosis exploded. The sound reverberated off the walls. When it was over, another boom sounded, this time coming from another room. Link stood up. "Something makes me think we don't have to wait much longer." Gem looked up at him. "Why?"  
  
The wall opposite them suddenly incinerated, revealing itself to be a camouflaged curtain. The ceiling was still on fire. Link kept Gem behind him as the wall collapsed. Then a dark figure came into focus.  
  
"So, the Hero of Time has come to test his weak skills against the power of the mighty Garmon?" a dark and evil voice said menacingly. Link stepped forward.  
  
"No, not Garmon. It is Ganon whom I've come to destroy. You didn't realize it that day when you first saw me in Hyrule, but I was more powerful than you will ever be!" he said loudly. An angry hiss could be heard as the figure stepped forward. He had red hair and eyes, and was dressed all in black.  
  
"Don't waste your breath, kid. Garmon was the same way." Ganon smirked evilly. "Zelda was stupid to let someone like you save Hyrule. Look how many times you failed to keep me sealed inside the Sacred Realm. Never again." His eyes fell on Gem. "Pretty thing, Hero." Ganon chuckled as Gem moved closer to Link. "Are you going to use her just as you used Zelda to get into the Realm?"  
  
"I never did that. You betrayed the King. You used Zelda and me to get into the Realm," Link shot back. "So what if I did? You were just a boy, young and idiotic. You should have thought that I would follow you," Ganon sneered.  
  
"I should have had you arrested when you first snuck in to see Zelda. Then you wouldn't have caused so much trouble!!!" A bright light formed from Ganon's hands, then he threw it at Link. He flew across the room and smashed into the wall. Ganon laughed, the same horrible laugh Link heard when he sat on the ground in the rain. Gem gasped, then reached for her bow. Ganon saw her from the corner of his eye. "Well, my dear, looks like you'll be joining him." Gem screamed as a spell flew and struck her in the chest. Link looked up just in time to see her collapse.  
  
"Gem!" he screamed. He got up and ran to her. She lay still, her eyes pale and lifeless. He felt her wrist, but no pulse.  
  
"What a pity," a voice behind him said. Link turned to see a hideous smirk playing across Ganon's face. "I thought you were dead also." Link's eyes were filled with tears of anger. He stood up and drew his sword.  
  
"You did this. You will pay dearly for what you have done," Link growled through clenched teeth. Ganon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, we will see about that," he said challengingly. With an angry yell, Link launched into one of the hardest and longest of his many battles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Five hours later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link was thrown to the ground again, his mouth bloody and swollen. His tunic was torn in many places, but he still hadn't given up. He could feel his heart slowing down every time Ganon hit him with a spell. It was still beating strongly, however.  
  
"You know, I was willing to wait a bit longer for you to reach my chamber, but I was too impatient to see the look of pain on your face," Ganon said happily. Link rolled over. "Yeah, well, too bad you didn't," he said, swallowing the blood. Ganon smirked. "Always the optimistic one, aren't you?"  
  
"It depends on the situation," Link answered. "Like now; you will die. That's optimism." Ganon's face twisted into a scowl of rage. He shot another spell at the Hero of Time. The young man's body twitched spasmodically as Ganon watched gleefully. "Never mess with me," he warned when the act ceased.  
  
"I knew that, I was just seeing how you would react," Link replied through his difficult breathing. Ganon floated down and watched as the human struggled. "Pathetic," he spat. "Your parents would be humiliated of you. That is, if they were still alive." Link looked up at the large sorcerer. "What?"  
  
"Your father was stupid. Must be where you got it from. Anyway, your mother was raised by the Gerudos. But that weak human father of yours took her away and married her. I had to have revenge, of course. When I heard you were born, I decided to take action. Your mother took you into the Kokiri Forest. Meanwhile, I killed good old Dad. Then, she sensed something was wrong, and left you there. Do you know what I did to her, Linky-boy?" Ganon grinned. "You don't want to."  
  
Link's eyes opened wide. "You..forced..?" Ganon laughed. "Yup. Pretty good idea, huh?"  
  
Link felt sick to his stomach. Just then, he realized he was laying on his bow. "You know, Ganon, you're not always right," he retorted. "Oh, really? Why's that?" Ganon snorted. Link smirked. "Because.. I am going to win." Before Ganon could do anything, Link whipped out his bow and armed it with a Light Arrow. "Bye, again," Link whispered. He let go.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Ganon screamed as the arrow struck him in the chest. He fell from where he was floating to the floor. He hit it with a thud.  
  
Link smirked as he stood up on shaking legs. Ganon looked at him from where he lay. "You haven't seen the last of me," he croaked. Link rolled his eyes. Ganon dropped his head. Gradually, the evil sneer disappeared, along with the red eyes and hair. Soon, a violet eyed, black haired boy stared up at the ceiling, unmoving.  
  
Link could feel a presence behind him. Turning around, he saw a crystal blue light brightening some feet away from him. He smiled as the form of Princess Zelda stepped forward. She opened her eyes and gazed at him. "Link?" she said quietly. She looked around the room, noting the two prostrate figures. Her eyes widened when she saw Gem. "Was she with him?" she asked. Zelda turned to Link, who shook his head. "She was with me," he informed her. She looked back at her. "You must have loved her."  
  
Link nodded sadly. "Zelda, do you like..?" He nodded in Garmon's direction. Zelda smiled.  
  
"Yes. I think I love him. But when I realized that Ganon was taking over his body, I told my father I didn't in hopes of Garmon leaving. But it didn't work. He stayed, and I tried to use my powers, but with Garmon and Ganon merged, I was too weak!"  
  
"So, I was taken prisoner. I was in that crystal prison again for nearly two weeks. Then, you came." Zelda smiled. "After you beat the Chaosis, he became anxious to fight you. So, he put aside all the other monsters."  
  
"Oh," Link said quietly. Zelda then went over to Gem. "I think you've heard all I have to tell." Placing her hands on Gem's chest, near her heart, a bright green light shone. When it dimmed, both women were laying on the ground, motionless. Link heard a noise behind him and turned. Garmon looked up at him. "I saw that," he whispered. "Link, I can't believe my uncle did this!"  
  
"I can. He's done it before, Garmon. Now, before we get these ladies back to the castle, tell me. Do you love her?" Garmon nodded.  
  
"Good." Link helped the prince up, and they set about the task of getting the girls up and away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zelda started out of her sleep. The room was quite bright. Her father sat on the bed beside her. "Zelda," he whispered. She sat up and hugged him. "Daddy, I love him, I really do. But when Ganon.." The king put his finger to her lips. "Link told me. Also, tomorrow, Link and Gem are getting married." Zelda's eyes shimmered. "I saved her?" she gasped. "I saved Link's bride!"  
  
"Yes, you did." Zelda looked up and saw Gem in the doorway, wearing a flowing green dress. The king left, and Gem entered the room.  
  
"Zelda, thank you for saving my life. Well, the one that had ended." Gem smiled. "Link and I hope to start a family, and when we get horses, we will breed the best horses the Royal Family can find." Zelda laughed.  
  
"Along with your own little heroes," Zelda added. "What if you have a girl?" Gem thought for a minute. "She'll still fight. Between my spirit and Link's skills, I do believe she'll fight."  
  
"Me, too." The women sat in silence. "Zelda, I want you to be my Maid of Honor, and our first baby's godmother," Gem finally said. Zelda smiled happily. "I accept both offers," she said. Gem grinned. "Thank you!" she cried, hugging the Princess.  
  
Link walked in. "Let me guess," he said. "She accepted both offers."  
  
"Link, you were standing outside the door," Zelda said. Link smiled. "Nothing can escape Sheik," he teased. Gem raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Inside joke," Zelda said quickly. She shot Link a look. He grinned.  
  
"Anyway, your dress is a pale purple. I asked the Cucco lady to be a bridesmaid, also," Gem told her. "My mother is singing, and my aunt Diamesa is going to do a surprise thing, as she said. Link is inviting all his old friends."  
  
"What about your father?" Zelda asked. Gem put her head down. "We got word yesterday that he died of a massive heart attack. You've been unconscious for a week."  
  
"I'm sorry," Zelda said, hugging Gem. "I need some sleep. Only an hour, at least. Then I'll come try on my dress."  
  
"Alright," Link said. The couple left the room, leaving Zelda to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, Gem! You look so beautiful!" Zelda exclaimed. It was the next day, and they were at Saria's old house. The wedding would start in two hours. Gem was already in her dress. It was white, with lacy straps and a flower design on the front. The veil was down to her waist, and she wore white elbow gloves. Arinell would do their hair later. Diamesa was decorating using her powers. The Cucco lady, who's name was Jana, and Zelda were all dressed, too.  
  
"Thanks," Gem said happily. "My second wedding, and I'm only eighteen. Link didn't tell me his birthday was on the day was on the day I "died," so at least he's nineteen now. I couldn't stand marrying someone the same age." The girls laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Link, you look pretty good!" Garmon said. Mido nodded in agreement. "Yeah, weirdo, you do." They were at Link's old bachelor pad.  
  
"Thanks," Link said. Link was wearing a green tunic, much nicer than his regular tunic. The others wore pretty much the same, except Mido was a bit shorter than the rest.  
  
"You know, it was nice of you to have the wedding in Kokiri Forest," Mido added. "Otherwise, we all would've died coming or not come at all."  
  
"Yeah," Link said. "Hey, do you know if Saria is coming?"  
  
"Probably. I mean, she had the biggest crush on you. Then Ruto did, so she'll come. So." Mido trailed off. Link nodded.  
  
"Jeeze, I wish time would go faster," Link muttered. The King entered just in time to hear the comment. "I do also. Being the minister is very mind-racking, you know." They laughed.  
  
"Yes, I believe you. Maybe we could start early," Link suggested. Arinell heard him from outside. "Alright! I'll hurry up and do their hair! Be ready in an hour!"  
  
Link grinned. "Time to get out the Ocarina!" He pulled it out and played a little wedding march, knowing everyone would hear it. And sure enough, soon all the guests were there. The ceremony would take place at the base of the Old Deku Tree. The Younger was going to speak for the wedding.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe a bit too early," Garmon said. Just then, the King came bustling up. "They're ready! Go get the girls, men!" The best man and groom's man took off. Link stood there, sweating. The King patted his shoulder. "You'll be fine."  
  
A silver curtain appeared over the opening in the forest. Link looked over at Diamesa, who was conducting it. Saria started playing her Ocarina. Soon, Mido and Jana walked through the curtain. Then Garmon and Zelda appeared. Each couple took their places on each side of the aisle. Then Link looked up. The curtain shimmered, and turned all different colors. Then it opened.  
  
Link gasped at the sight of his bride. Her reddish hair was up, with little ringlets on the sides. She was dazzling in her white gown. Jak was accompanying her. They began to walk down the aisle, step by step. The guests murmured. Gem was smiling. She indeed was living up to her name.  
  
When she reached him, she smiled shyly up at him. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. He took her hand. The King chanted a ceremonial song, and passed his hand over the pairs joined ones. Soon, he smiled.  
  
"Link, do you take this woman to be your wife, to be loyal and love her, stay by her through sickness and health, through war and peace...." the crowd laughed, "forever and ever, 'til death do you part?" Link smiled. "Hopefully, beyond death. I do."  
  
"And Gemessa, the Gem of his eye, do you take this childish, ruthless, grinning barbarian man." Link flushed, and Gem grinned slyly; "To be your husband, to be loyal and love him, stay by him through sickness and health, through war and peace, forever and ever, 'til death do you part?"  
  
"And beyond," Gem answered. She looked into Link's cerulean eyes. "I do."  
  
"Then you are man and wife. Go on, kiss. I did my duty!" the King roared happily. The guests laughed, and the bride and groom kissed. As they parted, Gem laughed. "Hmm! That's weird. I could swear I just had Déjà vu!" They kissed again.  
  
~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~  
  
You remind me of a love I knew.  
  
Feels so real it must be Déjà vu.  
  
You remind me, but I ain't gotta clue.  
  
Boy, I'm so glad I found you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, my gosh! I actually finished a fic! Not even my first one! That one is at a hole in the road. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I did!  
  
Katherine: Thanks for your interest! I hope to hear more from you!  
  
The verse at the end was from Mandy Moore's song Déjà vu. Rather fitting, isn't it?  
  
Hey, how'd you like a sequel? Even if you don't I'll probably make one anyways. Tell me if you do!  
  
Thanks again, guys!!!! 


End file.
